


DAP Needing Words

by hyxcinthus



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I can't wait until saturday so i made this, M/M, a dap needs words please I'm begging, ep 9 spoilers ig, thanks to the tumblr request that spurred this, these boys need to talk pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxcinthus/pseuds/hyxcinthus
Summary: When Reki didn’t answer, he slumped back against the house. What was he doing? Was he really about to stay out here all night? Was Reki even home? He was about to accept defeat, walk away, when the window above him creaked open. Red hair poked out, followed by Reki’s sullen face. Langa hadn’t seen him up close in… well, in a long time. The thought tugged at his heart. He looked so tired.-or: Langa and Reki talk it out because they can't just fist bump and have it all be okay (I'm looking at you Studio Bones)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	DAP Needing Words

**Author's Note:**

> I recently starting hyperfocusing on sk8 and basically wrote two oneshots in a day because I couldn't stop thinking about it. thank you to the tumblr user who asked for hurt/comfort because I really needed to write a reconciliation scene for myself

“Reki!” Langa called for what felt like the thousandth time. He knocked on his window once more, then sighed. It was cold and raining, but Langa wanted to figure this out. Reki was one of the first real friends Langa has ever had and… and he suspected Reki was much more than a friend, at least to him. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but he wanted to fix it, whatever it took. 

When Reki didn’t answer, he slumped back against the house. What was he doing? Was he really about to stay out here all night? Was Reki even home? He was about to accept defeat, walk away, when the window above him creaked open. Red hair poked out, followed by Reki’s sullen face. Langa hadn’t seen him up close in… well, in a long time. The thought tugged at his heart. He looked so _tired_. 

“You’ll get sick,” Reki said. He missed hearing his voice. It was something he realized when he heard Reki call his name at the tournament. 

“I don’t care,” Langa replied. 

“Well, you should,” Reki spat. He pulled at Langa’s shirt. “Get inside before you get pneumonia or something.” 

With Langa inside and changed into the dry clothes that Reki had lent him, they sat on the bed, staring at each other, neither sure of what to say. Langa didn’t know where to begin. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong, not really. Reki had said they weren’t a good match anymore. What did that mean? 

“I’m sorry,” Langa choked out. 

Reki looked up at him, confused. “What?” 

“I— I don’t know what I did wrong, but… you’re my best friend, Reki. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” 

“Langa—” 

“If you tell me what I did, I won’t do it again. I swear, I—” 

“Langa,” Reki said again. “It’s not anything you did.”

“It’s— what?” 

Reki sighed and looked away from him. He sat with his head in his heads. He rubbed at his face, then inhaled sharply. Langa was afraid he’d start crying. “I— I was jealous, I think. It’s strange. I remember looking at you skate and being so… proud of you. You were like an angel on that board. It was incredible,” he said. “I wish I could get back to that place, but after what Shadow said…”

“What did he say?” Langa asked. 

“He said something like, ‘you know what they call you? That redhead guy SNOW always hangs out with.’ It… it really got to me.” 

Langa stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I know it was stupid of me to ignore you and stuff, but I didn’t know what else to do, you know? Then, when I came to watch you skate tonight, you just seemed so out of it. I _hated_ seeing you like that. Until I called your name. Something lit up in you like a fire, but… but it wasn’t enough. When you won,” he took a breath. “I felt that same envy. It was like it was crawling up my throat.” 

“Reki—” 

“No, I know. I’m a bad friend. I just—” Then, he really started crying. “I just wanted to skate with you. I— I can’t keep up with you anymore and… I feel like I’m getting left behind.” 

“Oh, Reki.” Langa wrapped his arms around the other boy. 

Reki froze at first before relaxing into the hug, burying his face in Langa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Langa. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Langa said softly. He rubbed his hand up and down Reki’s back. “I think… I think I understand.” 

Reki pulled out of his embrace and sniffed. “You do?” 

Langa nodded. “I wish you’d just talked to me.”

Reki scoffed. “How would I have even gone about that? Hey, Langa, I kind of hate you because you’re better at skating than me, but I’m also kind of in love with you and can’t live without you.” 

Langa took a moment to register what Reki just said. It seemed that Reki was doing the same. “You’re what?” 

Reki, wide eyed with the shock of what he’d just done, looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, um, I didn’t, um—” 

“You like me?” 

“Well, uh,” he started, letting out a breath. “Yeah. Yes, I do.” 

Langa’s mouth pulled into a grin. He let out a breathy, disbelieving laugh. “You know, my mom told me that if I liked someone, I should tell them how I feel. Looks like you beat me to it.” 

Reki sat up straighter. “You like me too?” 

“Yeah,” Langa said, moving ever so slightly closer to the other boy. 

“That— even after everything I did?”

Langa nodded. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re you, Reki.” 

Finally, after far too long, Reki broke out into a blinding smile, bright and warm. If Langa was snow, he would gladly melt in the rays of Reki’s light. He’d do it over and over again just for a chance to see that smile one more time. He leaned forward, giving into Reki’s gravity, and kissed him. It was his first kiss, but he didn’t— couldn’t— focus on that. Not when Reki had his hand tangled in his shirt, pulling him closer, smiling all the while. 

Then, there was a knock on the door. Langa and Reki broke apart, both boys in a daze. A small girl, Reki’s younger sister, walked in, a pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. 

“What do you want, Tsukihi,” Reki whined. 

“Mom said if you’re going to have your boyfriend over after nine, you have to keep it down,” she said with her mouth full. 

“Boyfriend?” 

“So, you two made up then?” she asked, ignoring Reki’s exclamation. 

Reki looked to Langa, then back to his sister. “Yeah.” 

She grinned around her spoon. “Good. Your moping was starting to get annoying,” she said, and turned to leave the room. 

“Hey!” Reki shouted as she closed the door. He sighed and slumped back on his bed. Langa watched him with a smile. 

“I should probably leave,” he said. 

Reki tugged at the hem of Langa’s sweater. “It’s still raining out. You shouldn’t be skating home.” 

“I can’t skate home either way,” Langa told him as he finally gave in to Reki’s pulls and lied down next to him. 

“Why not?” 

“My board broke.” 

Reki shot up from his position on the bed. “Your board _what_?!”


End file.
